


The Unexpected Guest

by daydreamer30035



Series: Thalia at the Jackson Household [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cousins, Family Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer30035/pseuds/daydreamer30035
Summary: So I read some fic about what it would be like if Thalia had moved in with Percy after the SoM instead of going to the boarding school with Annabeth, and I wanted to write my own version of what might happen.(I don't know who wrote that fic, and don't worry mine is not a copy or anything like that. If you know which fic I am talking about, please let me know so I can give a proper shout out to them.)
Relationships: Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson
Series: Thalia at the Jackson Household [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just setting the scene for later on. It's kinda boring- I know.

School had only started one week ago, yet Percy’s teachers had deemed it necessary to already assign piles of homework. Two essays was hard enough for any normal student, but when you add dyslexia and ADHD into the mix, it was downright impossible. 

Groaning in frustration, Percy stood up. Throwing down his pencil onto the desk, he walked into the living room to find his mom. She was laying on their couch that they found at goodwill, a book in her hands. He tried to read the title, but gave up after a second. His brain was done for the day.

Percy flopped down on the couch next to his mom. She turned the page, not looking up. “Homework?” He grunted in response, and his mom let out a soft chuckle.

The doorbell rang. They both turned to stare at the door. “Are you expecting anyone?” Percy asked. His mother shook her head.

A second ring sounded through the small apartment, and Percy stood. It took a lot to spook him, but this was New York. And you couldn’t just slice through a mortal robber with a Celestial Bronze sword. His hand hesitated a moment more, before twisting the doorknob and flinging the door open. Who greeted Percy caught him more off guard than a knife wielding maniac.

“Hi Perce.” It was Thalia.

He didn’t relax. “Thalia, what are you doing here?”

She shrugged, and stuffed her hands into her jean pockets. “I, um, need to ask for a favor.”

“Oh, okay. Do you wanna come in?” 

Thalia didn’t say anything, but she followed Percy inside. Normally he would have felt self-conscious when someone would come over, but Percy didn’t really have time to dwell on what Thalia might make of their too-small apartment. His mom called out, asking who had been at the door. So, Percy led his cousin into the living room.

She stood whenever she saw the new person following her son. “Who’s this?”

“Mom,” Percy said. “This is Thalia.” 

His mother smiled at her, and extended her hand. “Call me Sally dear.”

Percy noticed Thalia tense a little. She nodded, but didn’t shake his mother’s hand. Instead, the girl turned to Percy. “So, about that favor-”

His mom arched an eyebrow, but stayed silent. “Yeah?” 

Thalia took a deep breath, before blurting out. “Is it cool if I crash here for a bit?”

* * *

“But Mom-” Percy said.

“No buts,” she replied, cutting him off. “She’s your  _ cousin  _ Percy. The girl needs a place to stay, and we are more than happy to give it to her.” His mom sent a pointed glare at him. “Do you understand?”

He sighed, and nodded. His mother smiled. With that conversation out of the way, the duo headed back into the living room where Thalia was waiting for them. She stood up from the couch when she saw them come out of Percy’s room.

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked for something so big. I’ll leave now.”

Percy’s mother scoffed. “You will do nothing of the sort, Thalia. You can stay here for as long as you need. I’m sure Percy’s school will let you, the semester just started.”

“You mean it?” Thalia asked, shock written all over her face.

Percy grunted, and his mother elbowed him hard in the ribs. “Of course. I just hope you don’t mind sharing a room with Percy.”

The boy stared at his mom in shock. He was about to protest, but she sent him a glare that said if Percy wanted to live another day, then he would keep his mouth shut. Thalia only shrugged, and said it wasn’t a problem.

His mom clapped her hands together. “Great! Where are your bags?”

“Oh,” Thalia said, and Percy swore her face held the slightest bit of embarrassment on it. “I don’t have any.”

Sally’s eyebrows furrowed. “Did you leave them at Camp? We can go pick up your extra clothes in the morning if we need to.”

“No, um, this is all I’ve got.”

“Excuse me?” She said, trying her best to keep the concern out of her voice. Mrs. Jackson didn’t want to scare the girl away.

“What I’m wearing,” Thalia said. “These are the only clothes I have. And other than a few pictures in my pockets, and my weapons, I don’t have any belongings.”

Percy’s mom pursed her lips. “Alright then. How do you kids feel about pizza for dinner?"


End file.
